


Rough Skin

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Vivir para la guerra y morir en la guerra. Ese era el lema de todo hombre ciudadano de Esparta.





	Rough Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para la sexta gala de [](https://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/profile)**exo_12eyes** , Kris como rey ~~hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que hice rey a Kris en la historia también xD~~.  
> Tenía la intención de buscar información sobre Esparta pero al final no lo hice, así que disculpen si inventé demasiado porque mi conocimiento sobre el asunto es muy general sobre Grecia, y soy una floja, so. ~~Milly, lo siento por mi despiste.~~ Así que mi ayuda fue Milly♥ con su conocimiento de historia. Las ventajas de tener una amiga historiadora en formación (?). Y eso, ya no sé qué escribir al respecto orz. Sho te amo, Mimi.
> 
> _¡Disfrútenlo y tengan bonito día!_

 

La gente fracasa todo el tiempo, pues son humanos y cometen errores, el problema está cuando cualquier mínimo error podría causar la muerte, y no solo la propia si no la de muchos más. Vidas de las que estaba a cargo por su gran destreza.

A él no se le permitía equivocarse, pues cada vez que lo hacía, recibía una paliza de su mentor, de los sirvientes, o incluso de su padre cuando cruzaba la línea de la ira. Era un príncipe, así que debía ser perfecto en todos los aspectos para gobernar; liderar el ejército que protegía su hogar y vivir el tiempo suficiente para tener herederos igualmente grandiosos.

Era normal recibir entrenamiento para la lucha desde muy pequeño, por supuesto, pero ninguno de los otros niños era tratado tan duramente como él, por su rango, porque debía destacar. _Ser el mejor._ Y en eso se convirtió: en el guerrero invencible del que su padre estaba completamente orgulloso, al que todos temían y respetaban, quien había sido vencido solo por una persona luego de haber alcanzado oficialmente su cargo como general de las tropas.

El único que conocía todas sus fortalezas y debilidades, quien sabía exactamente donde golpear para hacerlo caer, pero también se encargaba de volverlo a levantar. Su mejor amigo y compañero de armas. Su mano derecha. Para YiFan, ZiTao lo era todo; su familia, su complemento.

Fue su primer contendiente, sin contar a su maestro, y aprendieron juntos a luchar como uno. No existía mejor guerrero que YiFan, excepto por ZiTao, quien tenía su puesto merecido por sus grandes destrezas.

ZiTao era solo uno más de los estudiantes de su mentor, quienes no tenían permitido entrenar con el príncipe y mucho menos estar en el palacio sin una buena razón, pero el maestro rápidamente pudo notar el talento innato de ZiTao, y de esa manera consiguió la autorización para que él  y el príncipe entrenaran juntos; el rey estaría interesado en un futuro guerrero como el pequeño de cabellos oscuros.

Con el tiempo, se convirtieron en inseparables. Jugando con sus espadas de madera o escurriéndose a la cocina en busca de comida. Solo se veían alejados por los viajes de YiFan, cuando debía acompañar a su padre para aprender sobre política. Ese no era el campo de Tao; él no era hijo de algún noble siquiera, sino de un comerciante, además extranjero.

El lazo entre ellos era tan fuerte que YiFan le puso el nombre de su compañero a su primogénito. Los dioses lo habían bendecido con un varón, totalmente digno del príncipe de Esparta, que se preparaba en ese momento para ocupar el trono si era necesario, pues su padre había caído enfermo poco tiempo atrás y la gravedad de su estado anunciaba su partida de este mundo.

Luego de aquella muerte, todo el peso del gobierno cayó sobre los hombros de YiFan y, nombrando a ZiTao como su consejero—aunque este dijera no ser merecedor del puesto—, el más bravo guerrero de Esparta ahora era el gobernante en jefe de su ciudad natal.

  


  
Era una guerra más a la que se enfrentaban, en busca de la expansión de su territorio. Estar casi tres años lejos de sus ahora dos hijos, no era algún problema para YiFan, saciando sus necesidades con las esclavas que poseía. Pero eso jamás era suficiente. Necesitaba más que satisfacer sus deseos carnales con tales desconocidas.

  


  
— Estamos a un solo paso de vencer, ¿no estás feliz? — Tao se encontraba acurrucado entre los brazos de YiFan, con la frente apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

— No podemos estar seguros aún —. YiFan sonrió apenas, pasando los dedos entre los mechones en la nuca de su amante.

No le sorprendía que el chico hablara de esta manera; siempre había sido bastante entusiasta, y seguro de sí mismo. En este caso, del ejército entero.

— ¡Claro que sí! Más de la mitad de los soldados enemigos han caído, y la gente ya está dispuesta a entregarse a tu mandato. Saben que a pesar de su resistencia, no lo lograrán —. ZiTao comentó con un bufido, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su general.

Cualquiera estaría apenado de hablar con aquel tono informal frente a su rey, y mostraban el descontento claro en sus expresiones cada vez que Tao se olvidaba que estaban en público, dejando de lado todas las formalidades para dirigirse a su monarca. Ni siquiera su esposa se atrevía a tratarlo de esa manera, porque ella seguía estando simplemente a su servicio.

El tono de su voz era el mismo que utilizaba cuando estaban sentados en el suelo, Tao con 6 años y YiFan con 9, comiendo pastelillos luego de que alguna de las mujeres en la cocina los hubiera atrapado y casi regañado por tomar la comida sin permiso. _¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Eres el príncipe y un día serás su rey. Debería dejarte hacer lo que quieras._ Era lo que Tao repetía antes de recibir un piquete en sus mejillas llenas del bizcocho.

Aún recordaba con claridad esos momentos de juegos y travesuras que jamás se habría atrevido a cometer por sí solo. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, para YiFan, Tao seguía siendo aquel niño asustadizo, incluso con la mirada y aspecto intimidante que ahora lucía con orgullo, sus músculos bien formados, su piel naturalmente más oscura que la de YiFan, las marcas bajo sus ojos y la forma de estos que lo declaraban como un extranjero. El origen de sus padres pudo haber sido un problema de no ser por su habilidad en la lucha.

YiFan tenía los rasgos afilados, el color de su cabello era bastante claro en comparación al chico, y había heredado la altura privilegiada de su padre. Aunque tuviera una complexión delgada, era casi tan fuerte como ZiTao, porque todos sabían quién era el más resistente y mejor luchador, sin importar que Tao fuese más bajo.

— ¿Y si lo que están haciendo es provocar que bajemos la guardia para luego atacar con más fuerza?

ZiTao decidió pensar por un momento en esa posibilidad, para luego desecharla con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Deberías conocer mejor a tu enemigo. Así no habría cabida a las dudas —. Con un lento asentimiento y una sonrisa solemne, Tao dio por terminado el tema de conversación.

Se deslizó fuera del abrazo en que lo tenía YiFan. Su mano fue directamente a la entrepierna del rubio, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el miembro ajeno; un simple roce que sacó un suspiro de los labios del general.

YiFan estaba acostumbrado al contacto, tan familiar y tan diferente cada vez. Por supuesto, era ZiTao quien sabía exactamente cómo complacerlo, empujarlo hasta el borde y dejarlo caer en un millar de sensaciones. Era él quien conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y lo aprovechaba para darle placer.

Su posición le daba increíbles ventajas, que compensaban todo el trabajo duro y responsabilidades, así que cuando llegó el momento para formar una familia, tenía a la mujer más bella y saludable a su disposición. A la hora de repartir el botín de guerra, las mejores esclavas le eran entregadas por su increíble trabajo como líder. Y al final del día, el lugar que ocupaba era junto a su mejor amigo, ZiTao.

La guerra quedaba olvidada, junto a los problemas de los ciudadanos. La posibilidad de no sobrevivir un día más, cayendo en manos del enemigo, no era importante cuando se hallaban uno en el otro, porque valía la pena cada segundo que luchaban hombro a hombro, cada caricia compartida, cada sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara que les proporcionaba su estatus.

  


  
YiFan observaba con detenimiento sus escudos, uno junto a otro, y las armas acomodadas de forma ordenada en un costado de la tienda de campaña. Compartían incluso la imagen grabado en estos; un dragón. Una declaración abierta del lazo que poseían, del poder, la fuerza, y lo invencibles que eran juntos en batalla.

Ese había sido un increíble día. La entrega de su armadura, escudo y espada. La diferencia de edad no les había impedido hacerlo juntos.

_Desearía poder estar junto al gran príncipe de Esparta por siempre._

La mención de un casamiento durante una conversación sobre su pronta unión al ejército y su futuro logró hacer enojar a ZiTao en gran medida.

_Debes conseguir una esposa, Tao. Alguien quien tenga tus hijos y cuide de ellos. Ese también será mi trabajo._

Y por supuesto, YiFan era el razonable de los dos, el que instruía al menor sin titubear por un segundo. La persona que tranquilizaba al chico y evitaba que su humor actuara por él.

_¿Y si yo pudiera tener tus hijos?_

La idea era descabellada. Nada en el universo permitiría que eso fuera posible. Pero después de tanto tiempo, YiFan seguía recordando aquellas palabras, y deseando en el fondo que fuese una posibilidad. Quizás los dioses le negaban semejante regalo al permitirle una vida honrosa y gratificante junto a su familia, teniendo al chico solo como a un compañero.

Luego de la pregunta y reflexiones internas, decidieron que no se separarían jamás. Aunque el destino intentara alejarlos o les mostrara otros caminos que seguir, iban a permanecer juntos. Por eso el símbolo en los escudos era el mismo, sus espadas fueron hechas en par, e incluso sus armaduras eran similares entre ellas.

Una promesa dibujada en la tierra, con sus dedos como pínceles y su propia sangre usada como pintura.

_Ni siquiera nuestro cuerpo hecho polvo deshará el amor que existe entre nosotros._

  


  
El chasquido de metal contra metal llenaba sus oídos. Destellos del sol sobre los cascos cegaban su visión. El esfuerzo aceleraba el ritmo de su respiración. Golpeaba con toda su fuerza y blandía su espalda con agilidad sobre la piel de quienes se acercaban. Los pocos valientes que se atrevían a enfrentarse directamente al grandioso rey de Esparta.

Cuerpos sin vida caían a sus pies, formando un camino estrecho hacia las puertas de la ciudad. La gloria lo esperaba, una victoria más para añadir a su lista de logros como gobernante.

Rápidamente, el número de resistentes descendió. Los pocos sobrevivientes a la guerra que llevaba tiempo desarrollándose se vieron sobrepasados por las fuerzas militares espartanas, y con un último grito de júbilo, se anunció el final definitivo de la lucha.

  


  
Mientras cada quien se hacía cargo de los cadáveres, para darles una despedida digna de guerreros, YiFan fue en busca de su amigo, aún con el cuerpo cubierto de tierra, sudor y sangre. Su espada manchada de sangre y una sonrisa de satisfacción que se reflejaba en su mirada.

No era la primera vez que terminaban en lugares diferentes durante la batalla, así que su mente permanecía tranquila, regocijándose en los pensamientos del botín que los esperaba y el viaje de regreso para ver a sus hijos.

Un ceño fruncido reemplazó su expresión de felicidad luego un rato de buscar entre sus soldados. Ninguno parecía haber visto a ZiTao cuando todo terminó. Nadie daba una razón para su desaparición momentánea. Excepto la única que YiFan no deseaba escuchar.

ZiTao estaba muerto.

Pero se negaba a creer que había partido sin una despedida. ¿Acaso era un abandono? Él jamás haría algo como eso. Lo conocía.

Con un gruñido de frustración se dirigió a uno de sus subalternos que hacía parte del grupo encargado de la limpieza del campo. Ahora que se fijaba en su alrededor, podía notar los rostros abatidos y tristes por los héroes perdidos. Cada guerra necesitaba grandes sacrificios, y esta no era la excepción. Amigos, padres, hijos y hermanos se habían perdido durante todo el transcurso y ni siquiera una gran fiesta en su honor calmaría el dolor en el pecho de cada uno de los guerreros que se mantenían en pie.

El soldado frente a él señalaba a uno de los cuerpos, cuidadosamente acomodado sobre unas mantas. Desde su lugar podía ver el escudo cubriendo el pecho de aquel soldado.

El miedo comenzó a desplegarse por todo su ser con cada paso que daba en dirección al cadáver. Ya no podía convencerse de que era diferente. El enemigo se había llevado consigo la vida de su amigo. Asesinaron una parte de YiFan, que amenazaba con acabar con el resto de su alma.

Trazando las líneas del rostro en paz de ZiTao, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. Sin notarlo, había caído de rodillas junto al chico, haciendo lo posible por frenarse a sí mismo ante el impulso de sacudirlo, como si con eso lograría despertarlo del eterno sueño en el que estaba.

Ya no existía esperanza en el corazón de YiFan.

El rey permanecería enfrentándose a sus responsabilidades, pero el hombre detrás de la armadura, se encontraba perdido en un mundo de sombras, siempre buscando la parte faltante de su ser.

  


  
El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo sacó a Kris de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Se inclinó hacia adelante, a punto de levantarse del suelo y su voz teñida con preocupación.

Recibió un simple asentimiento como respuesta y observó como el otro chico se ponía de pie con un salto, acomodando su ropa y poniéndose en posición para lanzar otra patada.

La determinación en su mirada parecía querer acabar con el reflejo en el espejo frente a ellos. Cubierto de sudor y moviéndose con agilidad, era una de las mejores imágenes que Kris podía tener de su amigo. En esos momentos en que no hablaba en absoluto y se empeñaba en que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera perfecto. Le traía una ola de tranquilidad verlo entrenar, aunque no tuviera una explicación para eso. Estaba simplemente feliz de verlo mostrar sus destrezas con las artes marciales.

— Son casi las 3 de la mañana. Deberíamos ir a los dormitorios y conseguir un par de horas de sueño para lo que nos espera —. Kris jugaba con el teléfono entre sus manos, esperando sonar lo suficientemente autoritario para que le hiciera caso.

Era su trabajo como líder el cuidar de sus miembros, pero tenía un afecto especial por aquel chico. No importaba cuan fuerte intentara no mostrar alguna preferencia entre los cinco, todos conocían el aprecio que sentía por el menor. Se ocupaba de todos por igual, prestaba atención a sus problemas, hasta de los dos miembros coreanos; entendía lo que era estar tan lejos de casa.

Además de las coreografías que tenían que aprender, Tao continuaba usando el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba para mantenerse en forma y seguir practicando lo que alguna vez aprendió sobre luchar, incluso si eso implicaba acortar sus momentos de descanso.

No conocía una manera posible para que el deseo desapareciera. Amaba la sensación de sus músculos flexionándose y extendiéndose con cada golpe, cada salto, y la adrenalina que lo empujaba a seguir, aunque se cerebro rogara desesperadamente por un respiro.

Kris finalmente se levantó, recogiendo la mochila de Tao y colgándosela sobre el hombro al ver el chico estirándose para terminar con el entrenamiento.

Sintió la urgencia de ir a su lado cuando escuchó un leve quejido salir de sus labios. Era obvio que la caída lastimó parte del cuerpo de Tao, pero él no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, a menos que creyera que eso afectaría su rendimiento en las presentaciones o pondría un impedimento para seguir su agenda.

Una y otra vez aparecía la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos, acunarlo en su pecho y protegerlo de cualquier peligro posible. _No está hecho de porcelana._ Kris se lo repetía cada una de esas veces. De hecho, no conocía a alguien más fuerte que Tao, más persistente y grandioso.

¿Por qué esa sensación no se iba? ¿Por qué un miedo irracional lo embargaba cuando no veía al chico dentro de su perímetro? Sabía que era temor a perderlo, pero no lograba entender la razón de que ese miedo existiera. Eran amigos, lo habían sido desde el momento en que se conocieron, y la necesidad de estar juntos nació de la nada en ese instante, creciendo con cada día que gastaban en la compañía del otro.

— Estoy listo —. Tao evocó una sonrisa hacia el más alto, ignorando la forma en que su pierna derecha se negaba a moverse con normalidad al empezar a caminar hasta la salida del gimnasio.

— Tao… — El líder frunció el ceño al notar la extrañeza en su andar. El mencionado se detuvo en la puerta y giró el rostro para mirar a Kris que estaba a solo un par de metros detrás de él.

— ¿Sí…? — Dudaba entre ignorar el tono de su voz y seguir caminando, o aguantar el regaño que vendría. La segunda opción siempre era la más confiable.

— Debes tener más cuidado —. Respondió luego de un rato. Quería llevarlo a la enfermería, al hospital, o cualquier lugar donde le aseguraran que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero después de debatir mentalmente sobre la hora, y las actividades que debían atender como grupo, decidió ignorarlo al plantearse la verdadera gravedad de su posible herida.

— Lo haré. No tienes de qué preocuparte, duizhang —. Tao no escondió la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. La preocupación del otro lo hacía sentir seguro de algún modo. Nadie adivinaría que alguien como Tao necesitara de otra persona para ser completamente _él._

Sin Kris todo era diferente. No dejaba de ser bueno con el Wushu, o completamente adorable el resto del tiempo, pero si Kris estaba allí, Tao era mejor. Y sin Tao cerca, Kris parecía un cascarón vacío más que el líder de su grupo, más que una persona normal.

_Ni siquiera nuestro cuerpo hecho polvo deshará el amor que existe entre nosotros._

Porque aunque ellos mismos no conocieran la historia detrás, sabían cuánto se necesitaban para ser felices, que el destino los había unido una vez más, y que aunque no llevaran la relación de hace tanto tiempo, seguían significando lo mismo el uno para el otro como en aquel entonces.

Cada paso hacia adelante, era un paso que los acercaba.

El enemigo que ahora los acechaba poseía un rostro diferente, menos directo y tal vez más letal, pero continuarían viviendo para mantenerse en paz sin importar por cuántas vidas y tragedias tuviesen que pasar.

  
  



End file.
